Sagittarius
by Bulecelup
Summary: Bahkan seorang pembunuh berdarah dingin nampak damai dan polos dalam tidurnya. Sylar tak pantas menjadi seorang pembunuh. Mild! Mohinder/Sylar


**Title:** Sagittarius

**Pair: **Mohinder/Sylar

**Rate: **K+

**Genre: **Friendship (...salah milih genre, kayaknya. *_plak_*)

**Summary: **Bahkan seorang pembunuh berdarah dingin nampak damai dan polos dalam tidurnya. Sylar tak pantas menjadi seorang pembunuh. Mild Mohinder/Sylar.

**© HEROES **belongs to Tim Kring.

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

Mohinder Surresh tidak tahu apa yang barusan merasukinya.

Sampai-sampai dia membawa Sylar yang terluka, pulang kerumahnya.

Orang waras mungkin akan berpikir seperti ini; _'Dasar bego, kenapa kamu membawa pulang orang yang sudah membunuh ayahmu sendiri, hah? Dia itu seorang pembunuh kejam, dan bagian tololnya, kamu membawanya pulang kerumahmu! Bego!'_

Pria berdarah India itu memijit ujung hidungnya, merasa pusing dengan pikiran yang bercampur aduk didalam kepalanya. Mohinder lalu bergerak masuk ke area dapur untuk membuat kopi. Sesekali dia menengok ke ruang tamu, melihat tubuh Sylar tergeletak diatas sofa-bed miliknya, tidak menunjukan pergerakan yang berarti.

Mohinder tak habis pikir, apa yang telah terjadi dengan Sylar? Dia menemukannya terkapar disebuah jalanan sempit, dengan tubuh penuh luka dan darah. Sylar bukanlah orang yang gampang untuk dikalahkan begitu saja, jadi siapa yang membuatnya terluka sampai seperti itu?

Mohinder mengangkat gelas cangkir yang telah terisi penuh dengan kopi dari atas meja dapur, kemudian berjalan kedalam ruang tamu. Disana dia meredupkan lampu dan menyalakan pemanas ruangan, dengan harapan itu bisa mambuat Sylar lebih nyaman.

Dia duduk dibawah lantai, bersenderkan sofa yang ditempati oleh Sylar. Dia bisa mendengar bunyi nafas dari pencuri kekuatan tersebut, terdengar sangat tenang. Mohinder sempat membersihkan beberapa luka dan darah kering dari wajah Sylar, sebelum menempatkannya disini. Tentu dia tidak ingin sofanya kotor terkena darah, bukan?

Lama sekali Mohinder memperhatikan wajah Sylar. Pembunuh itu berwajah damai sekali dalam tidurnya, seakan-akan dia tak memiliki dosa maupun telah melakukan sesuatu yang buruk. Mohinder iri kepadanya. dia adalah seorang pembunuh yang terlihat bagaikan malaikat. Ironis.

...Mengapa Sylar memilih untuk membunuh, membuat dirinya menjadi orang yang paling dibenci di dunia ini? dari wajahnya, sama sekali tidak terlihat kalau dia pernah membunuh orang dengan cara melelehkan atau membekukan otak mereka dan mengeluarkannya secara paksa dari tengkorak kepala mereka.

Serius, tak akan ada yang mencurigai anak dari seorang pemilik toko jam antik ini sebagai pembunuh berdarah dingin, iya kan? Lagipula, Sylar selalu terlihat ceria dan senang membantu orang-orang disekitarnya, membuat orang lain dengan cepat mempercayainya. Baru setelah itu Sylar membunuh mereka.

Mendadak Sylar bergerak. Suara rintihan keluar dari mulutnya. Mohinder segera siaga, dia duduk menghadap ke Sylar yang secara perlahan membuka kedua matanya.

Pandangan mata kedua orang itu bertemu.

"Gabriel," Mohinder tak pernah memanggil Sylar dengan nama '_pembunuhnya_'. Dia lebih sering memanggilnya dengan nama asli, karena Mohinder tahu, Sylar masih memiliki kebaikan didalam hatinya. "Kau sudah sadar. Bagaimana perasaanmu? Apakah kau tahu apa yang sudah terjadi denganmu?" tanyanya.

Sylar tiak mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Dia hanya menatap Mohinder dengan mata letih. Mulutnya sempat terbuka, tetapi tidak ada suara yang keluar. Mohinder menduga kalau Sylar masih terlalu lelah untuk bercerita kepadanya.

"Tak apa. kembalilah tidur, aku akan menunggumu hingga kau merasa lebih baik." Kata Mohinder, senyum penuh pengertian merekah dibibirnya.

Sylar mengangguk. Dia mencari posisi tidur yang lebih nyaman, memendam tubuhnya lebih masuk kedalam selimut yang Mohinder pakaikan kepadanya. Mohinder kembali kepada posisinya semula, mengambil gelas minumannya untuk menghabiskan kopi yang masih tersisa.

Didalam ketenangan, Sylar berbisik...

"Terima kasih, Momo."

Mohinder untuk sesaat terdiam mendengar perkataan Sylar. Bukan soal dia berterima kasih, tetapi lebih kepada nama panggilan yang dia tujukan kepada Mohinder...

"..._Momo_?"

setelah itu Mohinder ketawa terkekeh untuk beberapa menit.

Kedua pipi Sylar merona dibawah selimut yang menutupi muka dan badannya.

(FIN)

**X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.**

(Music mode author: "Brielle" by: Sky Sailing)

**MATTGASM:**... Dear pembaca, saya sebenarnya hampir salah mengetik nama 'Sylar' menjadi 'Spock'. Terkutuklah kau, Zachary Quinto. *_dilempar linggis sama Chris Pine 8D_* tapi tetap saja... dihatiku hanya ada Leonard Nimoy. #dibunuh. thanks for reading, live long and prosper!

**OMAKE!: **Judul "Sagittarius" diambil dari lagu yang berjudul sama, dinyanyikan oleh Suemitsu and The Suemith untuk _Second OP_ dari Nodame Cantabile!


End file.
